


Forever Shining

by StarChild8



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN I WROTE THIS, bad plot line, but ships are all just subtext, changhyuk if you squint, changki as well, changkihyuk is very very subtle, kihyuk in the subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/StarChild8
Summary: Minhyuk fucked up. He fucked up really bad.  Now Kihyun suffers the consequences.Kihyun is willing to forgive and Changkyun does not blame Minhyuk.The others are angry and won't even talk to Minhyuk.Changkyun has a crazy idea that's unrealistic, but they give it a shot.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A fanfic I wrote for creative writing based off the Shine Forever mv with my own twist on it. This is like a year old, but I always kept forgetting to post it here. There is KiHyuk written in the subtext. Also slight ChangHyuk and ChangKi if you squint.Also the plot line sucks because I was trying to get my message across instead of coming up with a decent story. I'm so sorry for this being shitty.





	1. Chapter 1

The air was thick fog lying upon the land making it hard to see anything. Rain fell at a steady rate. A chill filled the air. Silence was the only thing that could be heard other than the faint engine running quietly. The beams of the headlights flickered on and off dully shining throughout the fog.

A light grey truck laid at the bottom of a hill. The windshield shattered and dents littered the vehicle. The man in the passenger seat's black hair was matted with blood and he was unconscious. His upper body rested upon the dashboard. His arms limp at his sides. Blood ran down the left side of his temple and out from his lips. His breath was shallow.

The other man in the driver's seat was barely awake. His white hair reflected the flickering headlights. He sat leaning on the steering wheel with his head resting on the top of it. The driver groaned and let out a cough. His pale hand reached up and felt the bruise on his left temple. He sat up straight. His eyes were closed as he tried to process what just happened. He pulled his hand back and opened his eyes. With another cough, he unbuckled his seat belt. The white haired male turned toward his friend.

"Kihyun? Kihyun are you okay?" The male reached over to the black haired male and shook his shoulder gently. Worry crossed his face as Kihyun didn't respond. Minhyuk just what did you do?! The silver haired man scowled himself. He shook Kihyun once more. Kihyun still did not wake.

Minhyuk unbuckled Kihyun's seatbelt and wrapped his arms around Kihyun. Carefully Minhyuk brought Kihyun closer to himself. He opened the driver side door and placed one foot on the ground. His scooted over slowly and carefully while bringing Kihyun with him. Once he was completely outside of the car himself, Minhyuk began to drag the black haired male out.

He threw Kihyun's left arm over his shoulders and wrapped his right arm around Kihyun's waist. Minhyuk pulled Kihyun out if the car and made his way away from the car still holding onto his friend.

Once they were a safe distance away, the silver haired male laid Kihyun down on the ground. Rain continued to fall down, soaking them both. Minhyuk checked Kihyun's pulse and sighed with relief as he could feel it faintly. He stood up and glanced back at the truck.

Suddenly breathing became difficult as realization hit Minhyuk. Everything was his fault. He should have been more careful. Kihyun's life was in danger because of him. The man began to hyperventilate as he looked back at Kihyun who was lying limp. Tears prickled at Minhyuk's eyes and he clutched his into fists. Everything is my fault. Everything is my fault. Everything is my fault. Minhyuk's thoughts repeated over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny Friday when the guys decided to meet up. Everyone would go over to Hoseok’s apartment today and just hang out. Minhyuk and Kihyun were the first two who arrived to the small apartment. Shortly after them, Hyunwoo came while Jooheon and Changkyun both arrived last together. It started out as any normal hang out for them: playing rounds of various video games while chowing down on pizza and other junk foods.

Events began to take a turn when Kihyun made a comment about never have seeing the sea before. Everyone was shocked that Kihyun had never seen the sea before. They lived in South Korea. Everyone had been to the beach at least once. Then Jooheon admitted that he had never been to the mountains before. Despite all of his chances to go and snowboard, he had never been to them.

Neither of these would stand by for Minhyuk. His friends needed to see these things. He just had to take them there, “Let’s all go on a road trip together to the beach and mountains!”

Hyunwoo turned toward him with a raised eyebrow. Changkyun thought for a second before agreeing with the idea. Hoseok stood up and began to listed off everything he could pack that would be useful for them. Jooheon smiled and nodded liking the idea. Kihyun hit Minhyuk upside his head, “We can’t just up and go on a road trip.”

The silver haired male pouted, “Well of course we won’t leave right now. But like next month or something. Kihyun nodded and they began to plan out when they’d go as well as who’d bring what. After settling on where they’d go exactly, Hyunwoo left to go get rest for the over time he scheduled the next day. Changkyun and Jooheon also left to return to their dorm in order to study. Kihyun grew tired so he left with Minhyuk in tow back to their own apartment. All were buzzing with excited for the trip because it had been a while since they were able to do anything like this together.

The month passed by quickly for Minhyuk. He couldn’t wait for the road trip. The day they decided to leave came upon them quickly in Minhyuk’s opinion. It was also the perfect day to start the trip and the weather forecast for the rest of the week showed promising signs.

It was an early Saturday morning they would all meet up at Hyunwoo’s house. The sun had barely just risen and there was a very little amount of clouds. The temperature was cool and was suppose to remain so for the rest of the weekend. Minhyuk couldn’t think of any better time for a trip.

Minhyuk drove Kihyun and himself over to Hyunwoo’s at 6:30. Hyunwoo had borrowed a friend’s small camper for them to use. When the pair pulled up into Hyunwoo’s driveway, Jooheon appeared on the porch. The blonde waved at them before returning inside. Minhyuk beamed as he quickly made his way inside. Kihyun trailed behind him, a few steps behind.

They were greeted with Jooheon carrying bags into the living room while Changkyun sat on the couch still half asleep. Hyunwoo was nowhere in sight. Hoseok’s car wasn’t in the driveway so he hadn’t arrived yet. Kihyun immediately went to help Jooheon with the bags. Minhyuk walked over to Changkyun and plopped down next to brunette.

Changkyun opened one eye and glanced at Minhyuk. He held up a hand and let out a muffled hello. Minhyuk laughed and wrapped himself around the younger. Changkyun just closed his eyes at the silver haired man’s affection. Hyunwoo appeared from the kitchen with a tray holding six cups of coffee.

“Hey Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo sounded tired. He had dark circles around his eyes. He must be working over time… Minhyuk came to the conclusion.

Nonetheless, Minhyuk let go of Changkyun and grabbed two cups, “Hey Hyunwoo!” He turned his attention back to the youngest group member, “Here Changkyun. Drink and wake up!” Minhyuk shoved the warm cup into Changkyun’s hands.

Minhyuk began to sip at his own coffee while Hyunwoo started to help the others with the bags. Jooheon stopped after setting a bag down to grab a cup for himself.

“How did you guys get here so earlier?” Minhyuk questioned.

Changkyun mumbled something inaudible. Jooheon sat down on the other side of the youngest, “We stayed the night here last night.”

“Oh! I should’ve done that. It’d been easier,” Minhyuk laughed. Jooheon joined in and smiled widely.

A knock on the door broke them off. Minhyuk walked over to the door. He opened it and was greeted with Hoseok. The man tried to hold all of his bags without having them all on the ground. Minhyuk grabbed two of them and opened the door wider to let the elder in. Hoseok dropped his bags with the rest of them before sitting down in of the arm chairs.

Everyone gathered together and checked off to make sure they had everything. After double checking, the group began to pile all the bags into Minhyuk’s truck. Once the last bag was put into the bed, they began to decide who would ride with who. Minhyuk was driving his truck while Hyunwoo would drive his smaller truck that was pulling the camper. In the end, they drew stick to pick. Hoseok and Changkyun ended up in Minhyuk’s truck. Kihyun and Jooheon would ride with Hyunwoo.

Everyone piled into their designated truck and started to head towards the Yellow Sea. Hyunwoo would follow behind Minhyuk. The trip didn’t take very long. It took only about a half day to get there from Seoul. Both vehicles were filled blasting songs and laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the entire group had reached the cliffs near the beach it was noontime. The group got out to set up a mini camp for them. After Minhyuk finished his part, he grabbed Kihyun and began to pull him down to the beach. The black haired man allowed his friend to drag him down the cliff’s hillside.

Once the two were on the sand, Minhyuk stopped and opened his arms toward the sea, “This, my dear Kihyunnie, is the Yellow Sea!” The silver haired male twirled around, smiling wide. Kihyun chuckled at him. Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun’s wrist and pulled them toward the water.

“Yah! Minhyuk, we still have our shoes and casual clothes on. If you want to go into the water then go change into a swimsuit.”

Minhyuk turned and pouted at the other, “Fine. Let’s go change.”

They returned to the group who had finished setting up camp and had already changed into swimsuits. Minhyuk grabbed his own and changed. When he came out of the camper, everyone else was already back down at the beach. He joined them as they all relaxed, enjoying their time off.

The group remained at the beach until Tuesday. They had all splashed around in the water, had campfires, and just overall relaxed. By the time Tuesday afternoon came, the trucks had been repacked. It was time to move onto the next location- the Cheonggyesan mountains.

The group decided to remain in the same cars as they start of the trip. It took a little less than half a day to reach the mountain. This time when they arrived, the sun was beginning to set. The same procedure as the camp set up began once they got to their camp site. Everyone began to busy themselves with the set up.

After a bit of time passed, Kihyun noticed a bag was missing. It was in neither truck. It was not in the camper. The bag was nowhere near the camp site.

“It must be back at the beach,” Kihyun concluded. It was the only thing that made sense. Everyone looked around trying to figure out who forgot the bag.

“I’ll drive back to the beach and try to find it,” Minhyuk volunteered himself to retrieve.

“I’ll go with you,” Kihyun spoke up.

Minhyuk nodded, “We’ll be back probably sometime tomorrow morning.” The two got into Minhyuk’s car and headed off back to the beach.

The ride was silent for the first half hour. They enjoyed the relaxing silence compared to the loudness from the past few days. Minhyuk had the radio playing quietly in the background. The windows were rolled down slightly allowing the cool wind to blow inside the truck.

After some time passed, Minhyuk became to unsettled with the silence. He could stay quiet only for so long. The longer the silence continued, the more he felt he had to say something. He tried to think of something to converse about. The silver haired male knew Kihyun wasn’t one for small talk.

As Minhyuk tried to come up something, rain began to drizzle down. Immediately, the pair rolled up their windows. Minhyuk turned to windshield wipers on as they made their way through the rain.

“Did you hear about Hoseok’s last name?” Kihyun asked suddenly.

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow and looked over to the blacked haired man, “No… Is he getting married? Or did he already get secretly married? He isn’t even dating anyone though…”

Kihyun laughed, “No. Nothing like that. Apparently we had his last name wrong the whole time.”

“What are you talking about? How could we get it wrong over the past few years and he never corrected us?” Minhyuk looked at Kihyun puzzled.

“So Hoseok never actually said what his last name was nor ever mentioned it. I honestly have no idea where we thought it was Shin. Like, one day we just decided it was Shin. Anyways, his last name is really Lee.”

“Wait what?!” Minhyuk stared at his friend trying to process what was said, “How did we ever assume it was Shin then? And why did he never correct us? That’s really weird. Are you sure he isn’t lying to us?”

“I’m positive,” Kihyun reassured him, “He told me himself. And it is really odd that he never bothered to correct us until now.”

Minhyuk tried to think back to when he first met Hoseok. It’s true that he never did say his last name. At some point everyone started to believe it was Shin and began calling him Shin Hoseok. To have it be wrong for long confused Minhyuk to no end.

Suddenly, the truck began to flip off the road. While Minhyuk had been distracted by Kihyun, he missed a turn and went off road. The truck flipped down the hill. The windshield cracked and shattered upon impacted. Glass flew in every direction. Once it reached the bottom, the truck stopped upright.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Minhyuk and Kihyun blacked out during the crash. Several minutes ticked away before Minhyuk had started to regain conscious.  
That is what had brought him here to this point. Minhyuk worked to control his breathing. He sat on the ground next to Kihyun. Once his breathing returned to normal, the silver haired male pulled out his phone. He dialed Hoseok and pressed call.

The raven haired male picked after three rings, “Hey Minhyuk what’s up?” He sounded tired and Minhyuk could hear the other grumbling in the background. _They all must have been asleep._

“Hoseok I need your help… Please… I’m worried and Kihyun won’t wake up…” Minhyuk’s voice was small and filled with fear.

“What are you talking about?” Hoseok asked, confused.

“Please just come get us…” Minhyuk instructed Hoseok to where they were. The older promised that he would arrive as soon as he could despite still not being sure of what was going on.

Hoseok arrived within an hour and half after the phone call. He grew even more confused when he didn’t see Minhyuk’s truck. He pulled over and got out of Hyungwoo’s truck which he borrowed since it was the only other vehicle.

Hoseok glanced around trying to find the other two. The raven haired male walked over to the edge of the road and looked down the hill. The sight of the truck beaten up at the bottom of the hill surprised him. Hoseok began to run down the hill calling out for Minhyuk and Kihyun.

Once he reached the bottom, Hoseok checked inside the cab of the truck. Empty. He began to search the area and found the pair a safe distance away from the truck. Kihyun was laid down on the ground unconscious. Minhyuk was huddled up next to the other. He had his knees drawn in close to his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His head rested on top of his knees and his body shook as he cried quietly.

Hoseok walked over to them and squatted down. He placed a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder. The younger looked up at him surprised. Tear ran down his face was well as blood that trickled down from various cuts on his face. Hoseok didn’t say a word. All he did was pulled Minhyuk close to him in a hug.

Once they broke apart, the older picked up Kihyun. Silently, he made their way back to Hyungwoo’s truck. Hoseok placed Kihyun in the back seat of the cab. Minhyuk climbed in next to Kihyun to make sure nothing else happened to him. The drive back to the camp was also filled with silence.

Minhyuk wanted to explain what had happened, but he couldn’t find his voice. It was buried underneath all of his guilt for being careless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long and for this being a short chapter ;.;  
> I'll try to update this more often with longer chapters
> 
> I can't believe I forgot to fix my misspelling on Hyunwoo's name and no body corrected me on it :( Oh well. I went back and took the g of his name. When I wrote this, I kept getting his name and Hyungwon name spellings messed up so I kept spelling it as Hyungwoo. But it's all fixed now :)


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached the camp, Hoseok and Minhyuk carried Kihyun inside of the camper. The others were still asleep. None stirred from their slumber. Minhyuk carried Kihyun into the small bedroom. Only Changkyun was in there. As Minhyuk laid Kihyun down, the younger groaned and turned over. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

“What are you doing Minhyuk? I thought you weren’t going to be back until later?” Changkyun asked.

Minhyuk looked down at Kihyun with sadness, “We got in a crash.”

Changkyun’s eyes opened wide at that statement, “What?”

Minhyuk shushed him and went back to Hoseok. As quietly as possible, they went to gather everything that was needed to treat Kihyun and Minhyuk. The two brought everything into the bedroom. Dumping it all on the spot Changkyun had been lying at, Hoseok began to treat the more major cuts Kihyun received. Changkyun grabbed medicines and began to help as well. Minhyuk tried to put medicine on his own cuts, but his hands shook.

Hoseok noticed and switched to helping Minhyuk. As Hoseok applied bandages to the injuries, Minhyuk explained what had happened. His voice was filled with guilt and sadness. Hoseok remained quiet the whole time. He was disappointed with Minhyuk’s carelessness. His expression conveyed his emotions. Changkyun hugged Minhyuk and tried to convince him it wasn’t his fault.

After they were done, Hoseok left back to where the others were asleep. He decided it was time to retire for the night. Changkyun managed to get Minhyuk to sleep while he stayed awake just in case Kihyun woke up. Sleep didn’t come easy to him, yet exhaustion finally won over Minhyuk.

He awoke the next morning with a jolt. The memories of the crash flashed in his mind. He looked down to his side where Kihyun was still unconscious. Changkyun was sitting in the corner still awake. “Did he wake up at all yet?”

The younger shook his head, “No. But he was mumbling at some point so he should be fine.”

Minhyuk nodded. Changkyun left the room before returning with food. They ate quietly. Changkyun left to put the dishes in the kitchen of the camper. While he was gone, Kihyun moaned and his right arm reached up to his forehead.

“Kihyun! Are you okay? How do you feel?” Minhyuk questioned.

The black haired male shushed him, complaining about a headache. He sat up and opened his eyes. He blinked several times rapidly, “Minnie what time is it?”

The silver haired male glanced at the clock, “Seven thirty. Why?”

Fear glazed over Kihyun’s features. His breath became rapid and shallow. He reached out in the direction of Minhyuk searching for him, “Minnie… I… I can’t see anything…”


	6. Chapter 6

Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrowed. He grabbed Kihyun’s shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. Minhyuk scanned Kihyun’s face looking for any sign that Kihyun was playing some sort of prank on him. With a trembling voice, Minhyuk asked, “You can’t see anything?”

Changkyun reentered the room at that moment. He glanced between them. Kihyun nodded his head, “I can’t see. It’s all dark…”

The youngest became alarmed at the statement. He immediately walked over to Kihyun and began to examine him. Minhyuk was shooed out of the room so he went outside of the camper.

Hyunwoo and Jooheon were talking with Hoseok. They were questioning why he had left late last night. Once they saw Minhyuk, they grew even more confused, asking why he was back. Minhyuk remained silent and left to go be by himself. He wandered off in the woods until he came upon a river. He sat down beside it thinking the events over and over.

If felt as though several hours had passed when Hoseok appeared from the trees. He walked over to the younger and sat down. The raven haired male remained silent for a few minutes before speaking, “I think you should come back to camp and explain to Jooheon and Hyunwoo what happened yourself. It’d be better if they hear it from you and not me.”

“How’s Kihyun?” Minhyuk dodged the older’s suggestion.

“Changkyun told me Kihyun is permanently blind as far as he can tell. Kihyun also wants to talk with you. So come back with me, explain everything and talk things over with Kihyun.”

“Not yet. I can’t face them,” Minhyuk shook his head.

Hoseok felt anger bubble inside of him, but pushed it down, “Fine Minhyuk. Do as you please.” The older stood up and made his way back to camp leaving Minhyuk alone. Once he reached camp, Jooheon appeared at his side bombarding him with questions.

The raven haired male couldn’t hold it in any longer. He explained what happened last night. Jooheon became enraged. The blonde started to curse out his friend for being so careless.

“Where is he?” The anger was very evident in Jooheon’s voice. Hoseok just stalked off inside the camper to check on how Kihyun was doing. Jooheon was about to search for Minhyuk when said male came out from the woods. Anger skyrocketed inside of Jooheon at the sight of the elder. Minhyuk didn’t notice the blonde approaching him until Jooheon grabbed ahold of the older’s neckline.

Scared, Minhyuk looked down at Jooheon. He saw the fire inside of the younger’s eyes and knew he was about to be chewed out. As Jooheon began to yell insults at the silver haired male, Hyunwoo came out of the camper. He had no idea what was going on and forced the two apart.

Minhyuk stood in silence while Hyunwoo demanded to know what was going on. Jooheon filled him in on what Hoseok had informed him. Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk, asking for confirmation. Minhyuk simply nodded. Anger also shot through Hyunwoo. The oldest tried to control his anger. His attempts were fruitless as the anger took over and he punch Minhyuk.

The younger fell onto the ground. He didn’t bother standing up. He kept his gaze down. Hoseok and heard the shouting and exited the camper to see what the commotion was. Upon seeing Minhyuk on the ground, he ran over to the three and pulled Hyunwoo and Jooheon inside. Minhyuk remained where he was and began to cry.

He didn’t know how much passed, but he suddenly felt a pair of arms around him. He looked up to se Kihyun. The black haired male had a blindfold made from some type of material over his eyes. The sight made Minhyuk’s crying turn into outright sobbing. Kihyun tried to shush Minhyuk and explain how he didn’t feel as though Minhyuk was at fault, “I shouldn’t have been distracting you Minnie. Don’t blame yourself.”

Despite Kihyun’s counseling, Minhyuk still felt at blame. The feeling weighed him down and wouldn’t leave any time soon. He felt as though he had to do something, “I know I shouldn’t put all of the blame on myself, but I can’t help it. I can’t bring myself to forgive myself. I have to do something to help you.”

Kihyun remained silent. Both knew there was nothing Minhyuk could do for him at this point. The silvered haired male’s crying ebbing away slowly until he’d run out of tears to cry. He looked around the campsite, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. Changkyun stood nearby watching the two. Minhyuk locked eyes with the younger who awkwardly waved.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, but I was told to keep an eye on Kihyun.” Minhyuk simply nodded and motioned for Changkyun to come sit with them. The brunette sat down next to Minhyuk.

“I think I know a way we can help Kihyun…” Changkyun started slowly, “But I warn you, it may sound odd. Promise not to judge or be skeptical?”

Both Minhyuk and Kihyun nodded, their attention completely tuned on the youngest with their interests peaked. _What could he possibly be thinking? How can we help him_ , Minhyuk asked himself.

“I have heard of rumours about a person that lives within the woods. The person is…” Changkyun paused, pondering if he should continue, “The person is a witch… And supposedly, they can heal anyone of anything…”

Kihyun snorted, “You still believe in fairytales?”

The brunette looked down at the ground, “I have a friend who sought her out. And the witch healed him of his condition.”

Minhyuk patted Changkyun’s shoulder, “I know you’d never lie Kyunnie. I believe you. We should go search for this witch.”

“You two are delusional,” Kihyun stated before standing up, “I’m going to take a nap. When I wake up, you two should come up with something more realistic.” The black haired male began to make his way into the camper with Changkyun right behind him to help guide him.

Hoseok and the others emerged from inside the camper shortly after. They walked over to Minhyuk. Hoseok reached out a hand to help Minhyuk up.  
“Changkyun told us his idea… And as unrealistic as it sounds, we think we should give it a shot,” Jooheon said. At that moment, Changkyun joined them.

“Let’s head out now while the grumpy hamster is asleep,” Hoseok suggested. The group nodded in agreement and headed out towards where the witch supposedly lived. By this time, it was nearing sunset. They brought flashlight with them to help them for when the sun did set.


	7. Chapter 7

The search was silent except for the noises of nature in the woods. The sun was setting quickly and the air became colder. The group made their way as swiftly as they possible could through the trees.

“Hey. Do you guys see that?” Jooheon asked pointing in a direction. The others looked to where the blonde was pointing. A small shard of light shone through a cluster of trees.

“Should we go to it?” Minhyuk inquired. He looked at the others and they all shrugged in response. Taking their reaction as a yes, he began to head towards it. The others followed closely behind him.

As they drew closer and closer to the light, Minhyuk glanced back at the others. He stopped in his tracks, “Where is Jooheon and Changkyun?”

The pair was missing. Hoseok and Hyunwoo looked around searching for the missing two. They called out for the younger males, but were met with no response. They weren’t nearby anywhere. Hyunwoo spoke up, “Maybe we should continue to follow the light? We might cross paths with them if we do.”

“Well there isn’t much else we can do… Unless we want to get lost.” Hoseok added. With that, the three started to chase after the light. It felt as though they had traveled for hours trying to reach it.

Finally they came upon a small hut in a clearing. Herb gardens surrounded a house sitting in the middle of it. Smoke came out of the chimney. Lights flickered through the curtains in the windows. The trio started to advance toward the front door. As they were about to knock, Jooheon and Changkun emerged from the trees. The duo waved at them and scurried over. With the group whole again, Minhyuk knocked on the door. Everyone held their breath while they waited for the door to open.

After a minute, it creaked open just a crack. A tall male looked through the crack, “What do you want?”

“Umm… we are looking for a witch who lives within the woods. We heard she can heal anything and want her to heal our friend…” Minhyuk explained with uncertainty in his voice.

The male glared down at the silver haired male. He didn’t say a word for some time. The group grew uncomfortable and shifted waiting for some sort of reply. “Why does everyone assume that a witch has to be female? I’m getting tired of it. I’m also getting tired of helping people out. Leave me alone!” The male shut the door.  
The five looked amongst each other confused. They glanced back at the door and then back at each other. They were baffled by what just happened.

“So he was the witch?” Jooheon asked.

“I guess…” Changkyun replied.

“What are we going to do?” Hoseok stared at the door with a defeated look on his face.

“I’m not giving up! We need his help!” Minhyuk exclaimed. He knocked on the door once more, “I’m sorry for the assumptions, but please help us. Our friend needs you.”

Hoseok tried to pry the younger away from the door, but Minhyuk fought against him. The silver haired male yelled at the witch inside begging for help. Hyunwoo grabbed uphold of Minhyuk to help Hoseok pull him away.

“Minhyuk listen. He’s not going to help,” Changkyun tried to get through to his elder.

“NO! He has to help! He’s our only hope!” Minhyuk thrashed against the two holding him, “Please help us! Please. Please…” He grew tired the longer he struggled. His pleas turned into quiet sobs and he went limp.

Hoseok held Minhyuk up and tried to comfort him. Hyunwoo let go of the younger. Minhyuk clung unto Hoseok and cried into the raven haired man’s shoulder. Changkyun rubbed circles into Minhyuk back while Jooheon stood off to the side watching awkwardly.

A few minutes passed before Minhyuk stopped crying. He pulled himself away from Hoseok and returned to back in front of the door. He knocked quietly, “Please… Help us… It’s my fault that Kihyunnie is hurt and you are the only one who can help him....”

Silence. Minhyuk sighed and turned to follow the others who started making their way back towards the campsite. Hoseok lingered behind the others to ensure Minhyuk was following and safe.

The door opened and the tall male walked out into the cold night air, “Stop. Stop. Look I’m tired of having to help people, but you seemed really dead set on gaining my help. This will be the last time I help someone. Lead the way.”

Minhyuk faced the witch with wide eyes, “You’ll help us?! Thank you!” He launched himself at the other to wrap his arms tightly around him. Joy overran Minhyuk’s emotions. The witch shook himself free of Minhyuk’s hug and took a few steps away from the other man. Minhyuk grabbed the witch’s wrist and pulled him after the others.


	8. Chapter 8

They made their way back to camp where Kihyun had been left. When they arrived, the moon was high in the sky and stars shone brightly. The group approached the campsite to be greeted with Kihyun sitting in a fetal position in the middle of the open site.

Minhyuk let go of the witch’s wrist to run over to his friend, “Kihyunnie? What’s wrong? Why are you out here?”

Kihyun jumped slightly when he felt Minhyuk’s hands grasping at his shoulders, “Where have you been? I was worried! I woke up and no one was here! I tried to search for you guys but didn’t know where to even head! Why would you all just up and disappear like that without a warning! I was terrified that I had been left behind!”  
Minhyuk hugged Kihyun, “I’m sorry Kihyunnie. We went to go find help.”

Kihyun scoffed, “Are you referring to that stupid folklore Changkyun told you?”

The witch’s black hair bristled at the indirect insult Kihyun just hurled at him, “I’ll have you know that ‘folklore’ isn’t stupid. I am very much real! And so are the stories that have been told- well at least most of them.”

“Who’s that?” Kihyun asked with a panicked voice.

“This is uhh…” Hoseok stopped to look at the witch, “We never got your name.”

“Hyungwon. I’m Hyungwon,” Hyungwon answered dully, “I’m the witch that everybody likes to seek out for help. Now you’re friends brought me here to help you.”  
Kihyun looked toward the direction Hyungwon’s voice came from with skepticism. Before he could say anything, Minhyuk spoke up, “Yes well, Hyungwon, this is Kihyun. We were recently in a car accident that caused Kihyun to lose his eyesight. Can you help him?”

“Of course I can or else I wouldn’t have come with you,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes. He walked over to Kihyun and squatted down next to him, “I’m going to remove your blindfold. Don’t be afraid.”

Kihyun nodded. The taller removed the fabric and held Kihyun’s face in his hands. Kihyun opened his eyes searching for something, but finding nothing in the vast darkness he saw. Hyungwon stared into the shorter’s eyes before standing up.

Everyone held their breath waiting for the witch to speak, “I need to know all of the events that happened from what happened that caused the accident and everything that transpired after it.” The group of friends glanced between them confused.

Minhyuk spoke up first describing the night of the crash. Hoseok filled in the part of the events that happened after it up until the fight whom Jooheon explained. Changkyun then explained how he brought up the idea of searching for Hyungwon and how they found him.

Once everyone was done speaking, the witch nodded his head. He stood processing the story before looking down at Kihyun, “Now then. You all must understand that my magic works different from what most stories portray magic is like. You all are expecting me to use some wand and cauldron to make some sort of potion that I’ll give to your friend and he’ll be able to see again from that. Correct?” He looked around the group as they all nodded. “Well that is a load of bogus. Stories made up to make it seem more interesting. In truth, my healing is based off of emotions. Not my emotions of course, but rather yours.”

“What are you talking about?” Jooheon asked.

Hyungwon waved his hand at the question, “You all need to mend your problems, forgive each other, forgive yourself, and then- _and only then_ \- can I truly help. It’d be too confusing to explain how everything works so just trust me. Okay?”

Everyone mumbled an agreement, placing their faith in the witch and his mysterious ways. Minhyuk helped Kihyun stand up as the others stepped closer to Hyungwon waiting for instructions.

“First things first. It seems as though almost everyone here- except for Kihyun and Changkyun- blame Minhyuk for Kihyun losing his sight. Yes that’s true, but not all the blame falls on him. Now, I won’t stir more anger by pointing out exactly how the others are at fault. But you all must realize that despite Minhyuk’s mistake, he is human just like all of you are. All of you must find a way to forgive Minhyuk. Sometimes it’s not easy to forgive someone, but you must to it,” Hyungwon paused, “That includes yourself Minhyuk. You have to forgive yourself as well. Forgiveness is always the first step. It doesn’t need to be said out loud, but it does need to be true forgiveness felt.”

Minhyuk looked down at the ground struggling to find forgiveness towards himself. How could he forgive himself when he was completely to blame? Everyone seemed to believe that. His thoughts fought over forgiving himself and putting even more blame on himself then the first place.  
His thoughts were put at a bit of an ease when Jooheon spoke up, “Minhyuk… I’m sorry I overreacted. It’s not your fault completely. We all did something to cause it. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I over reacted as well. I’m sorry,” Hyunwoo’s soft voice putting Minhyuk’s thoughts into more ease, “Jooheon was right. We all have some blame to take.”  
Hoseok remained silent, but instead wrapped an arm around the silver haired man’s shoulders and squeezing slightly. His action conveyed his thoughts more than his words could ever.

Minhyuk looked at the three of them and smiled slightly. If they can forgive me, then I can forgive myself as well. He looked toward Hyungwon who was watching. The witch nodded when he sensed each truly had forgiven Minhyuk.

“The next step was for Minhyuk to forgive the others who put so much blame on top of the blame he already put on himself, but I can sense that he has already forgiven that,” Hyungwon nodded slowly, “Now with the forgiveness, the problems amongst you have begun to mend. Do not dwell on these events and take back that forgiveness. The hardship of the events has strengthened each of your friendships with one another. I need each of you to give me some symbol of your friendship for just a second. They will be returned once I’m done.”

Each person immediately began to remove the bracelets around their wrists and handed them to the witch. Even Kihyun handed over his bracelet. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at them, but shrugged it off. Minhyuk felt as though he should explain the meaning behind the black bands with _Monsta X_ written across them was that it is what the group referred to themselves in their younger years. He only remained silent as felt the witch did not care for such knowledge.

With all six bracelets, Hyungwon placed the bracelets down on the ground. He stood with his eyes closed. His energy focused on the pile in front of him. A faint light began to glow from them. The light gradually became brighter and more intense. It became so bright that everyone except Kihyun shielded their eyes.

The light continually got brighter and brighter. At the brightest point of the glowing, Kihyun screwed his eyes shut and turned to face away from it. Hyungwon noticed the shorter’s shift and the glowing began to reduce. Once it stopped completely, the witch picked up the bracelets and handed them back to the friends.

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun whose eyes were still shut, “Well? Kihyun open your eyes! Did it work?”

The blacked haired male slowly opened his eyes. Minhyuk was off put by their appearance. They had changed from a deep brown color to light blue. His thoughts screamed at him that he messed up.

“What? What’s wrong Minhyuk? Why do you look as though you’ve seen a ghost?” Kihyun demanded. A confused scowl etched upon his face.

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, “What do you- YOU CAN SEE!” He brought Kihyun into a tight hug. Kihyun awkwardly wrapped his arms around the other.  
“Yeah… I can. I guess this mumbo jumbo worked after all…”

Hyungwon’s eye twitched, but he remained silent. Kihyun pushed Minhyuk away mumbling something. Minhyuk walked over to the witch, “Thank you so much! How can we repay you?”

The witch waved his hand absent-mindedly, “There is no need for that. Just don’t tell anyone about me and never seek me out again. I’m tired of strangers coming and asking for help. I just want to be left alone.” He turned to walk away before stopping. He looked back toward Kihyun, “Also about the eye color change, it’s just a side effect of the magic. Don’t worry about. It’s not harmful.”

With that, Hyungwon began to walk off back toward where his small hut deep in the woods was. The group watched him disappear into the trees. His figure vanished as darkness enveloped him.

Jooheon yawned, “I’m tired. Should we go to sleep now?”

Hoseok nodded in agreement, “And let’s go back home tomorrow. I say we’ve had enough excitement to last a lifetime!” The others laughed as they went inside the camper.

“Guys, I promise that I’ll be more careful in the future,” Minhyuk announced as everyone was about to sleep.

“It’s not all your fault so we all have to be more careful in the future,” Hoseok replied. The rest mumbled agreements, too tired to speak.

Silence settled for several minutes before Kihyun spoke up, “Minnie, I hope you know that I never was mad at you nor blamed you.”  
Minhyuk hummed a response. Slowly, they all fell asleep to rest before returning back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story a while back and only now finished posting it lmao
> 
> Did anyone actually finish reading this? Probably not. Tbh I probably wouldn't either cuz this story sucks. But I wanted to finish putting it out there


End file.
